Chronicle of the World
Chronicle of the World Initial State of the World The First Age Turn 1 Dinea dinea makes millions of full grown trees comes from the ground, sprouting foliage around them,they create a large forest with nothing in the middle, in the main island, and calls it their territory. (2x shape land) Drammos Drags a pinch of land into a large, snow-covered mountain surrounded by a lush forest. (1x shape land, 2x shape climate) Silence The world cracks and groans as the God of Silence creates its domain, a rotting marshland filled with stagnant rivers and insect-riddled trees. A thick, vile fog rolls in from the dead sea beside it and settles over the land. A strong wind has begun blowing downwards toward the forest. The heavy stench of rot is carried along with it. ( 1x shape land. 2x climate ) Oton Large slabs of granite fall from the sky along the east of the world, forming the Skyrock Mountains. When the mountains first touch the ground they are so hot that the solid granite is molten. Cold winds then begin to come down from the north, cooling the mountains, and making the region on the far side of the mountain chain blisteringly cold. (2x shape land, 1x shape climate) Terrys Terrys forms a great desert on the western island's south coast, with a range of mountains spanning its border (3 x shape land), and warms up the climate to accompany the treacherous biome (2 x shape climate). Wocdis Wocdis creates inward sea clients towards a southeastern archipelago. Wocdis than forms a great forest over the archipelago. Turn 2 Dinea they decide to save their power, enjoying their teritory Drammos Drammos' arm rises out of the sea to rake at the land and carve-out a coursing river. (shape land x1) Silence As the years progress, the stagnation of the swamp spreads further and further south until it finally clashes with the forest deity's woodlands. Wherever the swamp expands, an all-enveloping fog follows alongside the stench of rot. In the middle of the sea, further out than any reasonable sailor would venture, a black pyramid has spouted from the depths, covered in sludge and muck. The obsidian stones rests at odd, impossible angles. It is painful for mortals to look at. (3x shape land, 2x shape climate) Oton Oton cast his winds further to the north and to the south, chilling the region. (Shape Climate x 2) Terrys Before Terrys could force change upon this hatchling world, it was drawn away by a shimmer in the deep void of space. Its mechanics swivel and turn so Terrys could approach it. For now, the world lays unaffected by the Dreameater. Wocdis Turn 3 Dinea Drammos Drammos decides to flex its divine muscles while the Eater of Dreams is occupied. It smashes two islands together, sculpting them into 3. A dense jungle sprouts on the three islands as well as some of the mainland. (Shape land x1, Shape climate x1) An earthquake signals his next display of power; a mighty, ink-black leviathan bursts out of the seafloor! The Dream-sea has crafted itself an avatar in the physical world! (Create avatar) Silence Reaching out of the endless void, the God of Silence churns the waters around its black monument, making it mroe difficult to reach. (1x shape climate.) Oton Oton's cold breath slowly spreads North, before escaping the containment of the skyfall mountains and surging to the west and to the south. (Shape climate x3) Terrys Whatever it was that Terrys had seen in the deep void, it proved harmful. Terrys found itself engaged in combat with the entity and despite its divine powers, could barely strike back. Slashing strikes and piercing jabs penetrated Terrys' stone body, breaking the serpent in half as rubble from the destabilised body flew away from the battlefield. Terrys would not make it back to the new world just yet. Wocdis Wocdis has started to form his land for the free. Any and all can inhibit his lands, and he has chosen planes as a biome best suit for the free to live upon. Turn 4 Dinea Dinea creates the race of nymphs, the daughters of Dinea, first placing them on the world among the snowy mountaintop (marked with a green dot, nypmhs are starting as a neutral race). Once done, Dinea looks back at the world and then disappeared into the void, leaving the nymphs in the dark as to if Dinea would ever return. Drammos Silence A shiver courses through the world. Within the black pyramid, quiet weeping echoes throughout the obsidian halls. An avatar of the God of Silence has come into existance. The fog seems just that bit denser in the swamps of Menador.(Create Avatar) Oton Oton's cold breath keeps moving down from the north, picking up rocks and small irregularities in the terrain and causing them to drag across the ground, creating a complex network of rivers. (shape land) His breath also begins to escape the skyfall mountains and takes a small portion of land on the far side (shape climate, just cleaned up a small area). In the North Oton's breath has reached the outer edges of the swamp, chilling them and casting deep rivers into some of the swamp land's edge. Terrys Terrys drifts through deep space on a slow journey towards Menador. The ebon claws of the creature it encountered had ripped him up, leaving it with just a fraction of its body. Terrys catalogued the beast as Umbra and would begin devising a plan to contain it if it ever drew near the Dreameater again. Meanwhile near Menador, one of the chunks Umbra had separated from Terrys was approaching with a high velocity. It struck down in the western desert, the impact killing thousands of animals, forming a massive crater and blowing sand in the area away. The sand formed dunes around the edges of the impact zone, as well as dumping into the ocean in the south, where three large sand banks formed (1x Shape Land). The segment of Terrys hadn't crumbled from the crash, leaving it to lay in the crater. The part used to be one of Terrys' amethyst chambers, and now that the amethyst was freed from its containment, arcane energies surged outward from it, creating clouds with tremendous, unnatural thunderstorms (1x Shape Climate). Wocdis Turn 5 Drammos Silence Oton Terrys Wocdis